Torchwood Unexpected 2: Repercussions and Occasional Regrets
by Evil Asch
Summary: Months after the dust has settled unanticipated side effects leave Ianto in a very uncomfortable, not to mention deadly, position. Jack and Gwen try to find Rex to help out but a certain immortal U.S. Federal Agent has other ideas.
1. Fine Print

_Paradox:_ [par-uh-doks]

 _Noun_

 _A statement or proposition that seems self-contradictory or absurd but in reality expresses a possible truth._

 _A self-contradictory and false proposition._

 _An unanticipated side effect of_ _ **irresponsible**_ _time travel. (See also: Temporal Paradox: Grandfather Paradox; Predestination Paradox; Time Loop)_

Fine print, Ianto thought, always read the fine print. It wasn't that he minded being spared an early death, being returned to his life…to Jack. He was very grateful for it, really he was, but…fine print. No one ever got a free ride. Especially members of Torchwood.

As days passed then weeks, and finally several months he began to grow used to the new version of his world he now lived in. The question of reconnecting with Rhiannon and Johnny still lingered but he didn't absolutely need to deal with it…yet. He knew that delaying would only make any reunion messier still, procrastination won the day.

Jack had been insatiable, greedy for Ianto's presence and safety. So paranoid that it had taken the mortal days to convince Jack to leave him in a room alone. Gwen had been far more reasonable and had worked with Ianto to persuade Jack to calm down.

Four months had passed since Ianto's reappearance.


	2. Repercussion

Ianto hummed to himself as he made a list, he liked lists, lists were neat and clean. He was trying to force himself to deal with Rhiannon. He owed her, he couldn't stay hidden in Jack's hotel suite for all eternity and he wasn't sure he wanted to leave Cardiff.

The first list would be all the good and wonderful things that could possibly happen if he revealed his not-being-dead to his sister. The other, yet to be made list, would list the most likely terrible things.

He had written down:

Tearful reunion

Family

Seeing Mica and David

He frowned at the list. Surely there were more than three things that would be good about reuniting with his only living family? He looked up from the pad of paper, his attention drawn by a bird outside the window. He ignored it and refocused on the list. The suite was opulent but after a few months the garish opulence had faded to background noise. Jack claimed he had chosen it as the most secure and appropriate location Ianto suspected it had more to do with the beach view and the nearby club popular with the very attractive locals.

He leaned forward and carefully added another item:

Peace of mind for Rhiannon

Well, that was it wasn't it? For roughly six years now she had believe he was dead, a victim of the 456. He sucked in a breath and glanced at the phone Jack had gotten for him. Her number was already in it. Throwing caution to the wind, heart hammering against his ribcage he picked it up and forced his fingers to location and select her number.

It was ringing.

"Hello?"

It was her.

He opened his mouth to say something, anything, he didn't know what and a knife embedded itself in the phone. He yelped, dropped it and rolled out of the chair. He wasn't exactly a soldier but as Torchwood had dwindled his skillset had expanded. As he dove into the roll another blade sliced the air that he had occupied microseconds before.

As he dodged he saw a dark shape on the balcony. Not daring to slow down he managed to direct his roll so he fetched up in the bathroom. He sprang. To his feet and looked around for anything to jam the door. He wedged his foot against it and reached for the rod holding the shower curtain in place.

Wrapping his hands around it he let out a cry as two more knives punctured the door and whipped past him to make new homes in the wall behind him.

"Jones!" An enraged voice howled.

Ianto snatched down the curtain rod, jammed it against the door and looked around for a weapon. The door shuddered as something collided with it.

"Go away!" He shouted feeling like an ass as he tore open drawers spilling their contents as he desperately searched for anything he could defend himself with.

He heard a heavy familiar tread approaching at a run but kept searching. The door shuddered again and another outraged howl filled his ears. He found an electric razor, held it up for a moment then tossed it aside.

He found a courtesy safety razor individually wrapped in plastic branded with the hotel's logo. As he began to unwrap it he heard the front door of the suite cave in and Jack's familiar voice shout, "Freeze! Torchwood!"

Ianto froze and listened as the attacker left the door alone to focus on Jack. He could hear the sounds of a struggle, hurriedly he finished unwrapping the razor and tried to open the door, removed the rod, and tried again.

As he opened it and emerged into the suite, triumphantly brandishing the safety razor, he found Jack straddling a young woman. The woman was dressed in heavy cloth and leather, brandishing a short stabbing sword or perhaps it was a long knife. When she saw Ianto's surprised face she hissed, "Jones!" and flung a knife at him. Again.

He ducked.

"Knock. It. Off." Jack growled and slugged her. She went limp. Panting Jack looked at Ianto.

"Friend of yours?"

"I'm not the one straddling her." Ianto said mildly and held up his razor. Jack blinked and frowned.

The woman, moving with ridiculous speed, punched Jack in the family jewels then right in the nose – causing a massive nosebleed, she then pivoted at the hips and managed to maneuver so her crossed ankles rested on Jack's forehead then lunged and threw him off her. She twisted again and got to her feet.

"The vengeance of Bycus is coming Jones." She rasped venomously and darted toward the balcony. Jack was on his feet a heartbeat later in hot pursuit.

She seemed to vanish into thin air as she hit the darkness beyond.

"That was unexpected." Ianto said mildly.

Jack looked at him, his nosebleed had stopped but not before ruining his shirt.

"Are you hurt?" Jack asked wheezing and half bent over as he recovered.

"I'll live, what do you suppose that was about?"

Jack glanced at the darkness with a frown. "Nothing good." He growled.

"She wrecked my phone." Ianto said putting down his razor.

"Eh it's time for a move anyway." Jack said straightening and coughing.

Ianto helped Jack stand and held him for a moment, comforted by his familiar presence. As usual these days Ianto was the first to let go. Their new dynamic had been difficult to adjust to. Before his near-death he had been grappling with determining just what the nature of their relationship was and how public and permanent it might be. Now they were practically a permanent fixture.

"I know I missed a few years Jack but it seems a bit weird for a random ninja amazon assassin to target me."

"Yeah, she was pissed too." Jack mused.

"I'll clean up." Ianto offered.

"Don't bother, pack anything you want to take with us, we're moving, I'll tip generously." Jack said with a grin.

"Loan me your phone, I need to make call." Ianto said extending his hand, Jack frowned then Ianto nodded at his murdered phone. Jack grunted, remembering Ianto's comment and handed his phone over.

While Jack started packing, making sure to keep an eye on the balcony Ianto called Rhiannon.

"Hello?" She asked.

Ianto couldn't find his voice.

"Hello? It's late –"

"Rhiannon." He choked.

"Who is this?" She asked suspiciously.

"Please don't hang up I promise this isn't a trick or a joke…it's…me…Ianto."

Silence.

"Ianto? My brother is dead –"

"I know I'm so sorry Rhiannon, something happened I lived but –"

"Whoever you are you're a cruel bastard!" The line went dead.

Ianto sighed and handed the phone back to Jack.

"Really?" Jack asked.

"I was calling her when the ninja amazon assassin killed my phone."

"Ah." Jack nodded.


	3. Reunion

Gwen glared at her computer. The Wi-Fi was utter crap and she was tired of it acting up. She briefly longed for the days of the Hub and its ultra-fast connections then sighed and got up to reset the router again.

Rhys was in the living room with Anwen reading to her. She grinned and listened to him making goofy animal voices and noises then continued walking. Her phone rang and she sighed as Jack's specific ringtone echoed through the house. She heard Rhys pause then pick up and keep reading.

"Jack, this had better be important –"

"Ianto and I are leaving Earth, wanna come?"

She blinked. In the background of the call she heard Ianto make a surprised noise, there was a slight scuffle then Ianto was on the line.

"He's insane we're not leaving Earth – Jack!"

"We are in –"

"We're NOT." Ianto snapped and the phone went dead. Gwen pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed.

"Lovely?" She called to her beloved partner in all things.

"Ah you must mean me, your gallant and handsome husband." Rhys said solemnly. Gwen grinned as he brought sleepy Anwen to her. The little girl was more than ready for a lay down, she'd woken from a nightmare so Rhys had soothed and read to her to ease her fears.

"The boys are bickering, something about leaving Earth –"

"Go, sort it, sort them. We'll be here." He said and kissed her.

* * *

"Jack you're insane! I'm not leaving Earth!" Ianto snapped.

They were in a parking lot, he wasn't sure where, Jack had called the cab and given directions and Ianto had been too outraged to pay attention.

"Just until –"

"No! Enough, look I've been understanding, I know you went through hell, I love you Jack but I'm not your property. I am not leaving my planet."

Jack sighed.

Ianto glared and said, "We'll leave town. Gwen –"

"Has a family she can't –"

"Contact Rex?" Ianto said smugly.

Jack scowled.

Ianto scowled.

Gwen arrived in a cab. "GPS tracking in your phones." She said after paying off the cabbie. "Now then, why does Jack want you to leave the entire planet?"

"A ninja amazon assassin killed my phone." Ianto said.

Gwen nodded thoughtfully and looked at Jack, took in his ruined shirt and tousled hair, "You're not taking Ianto off the planet Jack. Now, tell me more about the…"

"Ninja amazon assassin, that _knew his name_." Jack emphasized and folded his arms indignantly.

"Right, so have you talked to Rhiannon yet?" Gwen asked returning her attention to Ianto. He blinked.

"Yes, she hung up on me."

"Yes well she would wouldn't she?" She turned back to Jack. Jack realized what she was doing and raised his hands in a disarming gesture.

"No -."

"Yes. Ianto, we're going to see your sister."

"Gwen that's a –"

"Terrible idea." Jack growled."

"No, no it might work." Ianto said thoughtfully.

"Well, think of it this way Jack, you can't expect Ianto to abandon the planet without seeing his sister first." She said sweetly. Jack glared at them then shoved his hands in his coat pocket.

Forty minutes later they were standing outside Rhiannon's address. Jack and Gwen had seen to it that Torchwood had provided a sizable life insurance benefit to the Davies family. They owned their own home and two new vehicles, their new neighborhood was low crime and had good schools. It was everything they had wanted for their family but Rhiannon had spat in Gwen's face when she delivered the check.

Gwen didn't give the men time to stall, she lead them straight up the walk to the door. She took a deep breath, closed her eyes, then opened them and rang the bell.

The door cracked open slightly a few moments later.

"Who's'that'then?" A tired voice slurred.

"Johnny Davies?" Gwen asked. The porch light came on.

"It's you." The voice said then closed the door, they heard a chain rattle and the door opened wide. Johnny Davies greeted them in his underwear, bleary eyed with interrupted sleep, he focused on Gwen.

"What do you want?" He asked.

"Uh is Rhiannon in?"

"Sure she's asleep though isn't she? What's this …." Johnny trailed off, his mouth literally fell open as he spotted Jack and Ianto.

"Yeaaah." Gwen said gently and pushed past Johnny into the house. Jack and Ianto followed her with apologetic murmurs.

Rhiannon, yelled at Johnny, then yelled at Gwen, saw Ianto, fainted, woke up, yelled at Ianto, then Jack, then Johnny then Gwen. By the time the second round of shouting was wrapping up Mica and David were awake and watching the scene with eyes like saucers.

"I'm sorry." Ianto said as he held his sobbing sister.

David leaned over and whispered to Mica "Who's that then?"

"Our uncle Ianto."

"I thought he was dead."

"Everybody did."

"It's aliens isn't it?" David asked around a yawn. His slightly older and therefore, per the laws of childhood, vastly wiser sister nodded sagely.

"Yeah s'aliens or I dunno dimensions or something."

"Johnny do you need a hand getting the children to bed?" Gwen asked gently.

"No way, this is family business they're in." Johnny snorted.

Gwen felt a headache settle in. An hour later Johnny had returned the sleeping children to their beds and joined the adults at the kitchen table. Tea had been brewed, tears shed, shouts shouted and while there was a great deal more to be said after a good night's rest and much thought, peace was temporarily restored.

"Ianto is having you here going to be dangerous?" Rhiannon asked gently. She was gripping his hand and wouldn't let go.

"No –" Jack started.

"We don't know that for sure." Gwen cautioned and eyed Jack.

"We aren't sure why he was attacked but it's unlikely anyone will look for him here." Jack admitted.

"Ha time was no one would look for him at all, being dead." Johnny snorted.

"Jack and I will take turns watching the house. You'll be safe." Gwen soothed.

"How long…have you been back?" Rhiannon asked her brother.

"Ah uhm four months." Ianto said and winced as she inhaled sharply.

"We didn't know if it was safe." Gwen said gently. Rhiannon looked sharply at Gwen then down at her hands.

"Well, you're here now, now that you need something. Never mind that. We're family you have a place here." Rhiannon said loosening her grip on Ianto's hand and wiping at fresh tears. Her voice was strong and steady.

Gwen relaxed slightly. "This has been a hell of a shock, why don't you two get back to bed? We can take care of –"

"I'll set up the couch first, we've only the one pull out." Rhiannon cautioned.

"Jack will take the first shift, I'll need to head home first thing then come back." Gwen said.

* * *

"So, the –" Gwen started.

"Ninja amazon assassin." The men said deadpan.

"Couples." Gwen sighed then cleared her throat, "She knew your name?"

"Well, one of them. Called me Jones, in between flinging knives at my head and trying to break down a door."

Gwen frowned over that. Jack topped off their tea and set a throwing knife on the table. The material it was made from was very exotic. It looked oily like metal but when Gwen touched it the texture was closer to wood. Fascinated she picked it up and found that it was cool to the touch like ceramic or metal and surprisingly heavy for its size.

"That is definitely an import." Jack said confidently.

"So…extraterrestrial?"

"Maybe more foreign than that." Ianto said softly and looked up at his friends. He gently took the blade from Gwen and studied it. "Maybe…maybe she followed _him_ here." He suggested.

"Shit." Gwen said.


	4. Shouting & Breakfast

"I don't care why she's here or what _he_ did to her, if she comes here I'm going to kill her." Jack snarled.

"No, Jack, that's…that's a last resort only." Ianto said firmly. His boyfriend was pacing and flexing his fists in a homicidal manner. It was both flattering and deeply disturbing.

"It shouldn't need to come to that. We need to capture her and reason with her." He insisted.

"Ninja. Amazon. Assassin." Jack growled.

"You knew he wasn't me because of my scar right? Maybe there's another way we can prove I'm me to her." Ianto suggested. Jack paused and considered that.

"Fingerprints?" She suggested. They looked at her.

"Identical twins don't have identical fingerprints so maybe Ianto and…the other …person don't either."

"We didn't exactly –"

"Of course we did Jack. His identity papers." She said.

Jack nodded. In order to board the ship that had finally brought them close enough to Earth to get home with Jack's vortex manipulator had required identification. Jack had worked his charm on the local equivalent of a customs office and had them all entered on the record as robbed tourists, or the equivalent.

"I mean maybe not fingerprints but something, some kind of biometrics had to be used."

"He had scars." Jack added thoughtfully. Ianto tried not to think about how Jack knew that.

"Good okay, that's a start, now, how do we capture her?" Gwen asked.

"It won't be easy, she had some serious moves." Jack said ruefully.

"But she didn't kill you." Gwen pointed out. "Did she try to?"

Jack thought about it. "No, not really I mean she wasn't exactly gentle –"

"Then she must have some kind of moral compass." Ianto suggested.

"We need to figure out how she got here, trans-dimensional jumps are incredibly dangerous." Jack sighed.

"Rex, he still has access to all kinds of covert resources." Gwen said.

"Rex?" Ianto asked. Gwen glanced at Jack, Jack looked guilty.

"Right, well, you two clearly have a lot to talk about. I'm heading home for a couple hours kip, I'll text Rex."

She tried not to think about how little Jack had told Ianto about everything that had changed after his death. The Miracle, the Crystal Helix, everything…why hadn't Jack told him? Too tired to worry about it she put it aside as she walked into her quiet home. Rhys was sacked out in their bed, she stopped in to check on Anwen.

Their daughter was sleeping soundly after her scare the night before. Gwen adjusted her blanket and kissed her cheek.

"Ah that's lovely." Rhys said sleepily from the doorway.

"Ooh I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you." She said rising from their daughter's side.

"Nah, but you did, now you have to pay penance." He mock growled and swept her into an embrace.

* * *

Jack, still sleepless, stood watch over Ianto and his family as they slept. Johnny had already called in to work he had joked about calling in with a resurrected family member, a bad joke that had earned him an angry glare from Rhiannon.

Ianto had been pissed that Jack had kept so much from him. He knew the broad strokes of what had occurred in the years he had missed but Jack's avoidance of Rex had been uncharacteristic.

"Nothing happened between us, he's kind of an ass actually." Jack had said. Ianto glared.

"Then why hide him?"

"Ah well he uh he's sort of … like me."

"What? Immortal?"

"Uh well there was this thing, the Blessing…some people messed with it –"

"I know about Miracle Day Jack, you didn't mention him or his immortality –"

"It was a side effect. And he's really not happy about it."

Eventually exhaustion had won out and Ianto had tabled the argument. Jack wanted to explain to him that Rex, at the end of the day, was basically an asshole with a good heart and decent intentions. He realized now that hiding Rex's existence had been a massive irrevocable error.

Gwen texted him to let him know she had made it home and reached out to Rex. Rex wasn't required to reply but she had structured the message in a way that would alarm and intrigue him to sweeten the pot.

Little Mica found Jack an hour or so later. She had woken on time for school, Johnny had called in to report the children absent before returning to bed.

"Hello." She said and sat at the kitchen table.

"Hi." He replied gravely.

"Mum says you're gay."

"It's a little more complicated."

"Are you in love with my uncle?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

He grinned at her.

"Can you make tea? Or coffee"

"Aren't you too little for coffee?"

"No."

He suspected she was lying but set about making it anyway.

"Why did my uncle let us think he was dead? Why would he do that to mum?" She asked as he set water on to boil.

"It wasn't his fault." Jack replied.

"Is it aliens?"

"Ah well…not exactly, sort of."

"Who was buried?" She asked kicking her bare feet as she settled into the chair.

"Uhm well…"

An hour later Jack was making a huge breakfast for the family and discussing dimensions with Mica. David had woken and joined them shortly after his sister but was content to watch and listen. Rhiannon was the next up. She accepted a mug of tea and watched Ianto sleeping on the couch.

"I can't believe he's here." She sighed.

"It's dimensions mum, different dimensions. The uncle Ianto that died wasn't ours, he was another one from a different dimension. He traded places with ours to save him but had to send him forward in time a few years." Mica explained. David nodded in agreement. Rhiannon frowned at her children and looked at Jack. He nodded. Rhiannon sighed and returned to watching Ianto.

"At least he's here now." She murmured.

Ianto woke around noon. Johnny had taken the children out to the movies to give Ianto and Rhiannon some privacy. Likewise Jack had removed himself to the backyard.

Rhiannon brought him a mug of tea and sat next to him.

"He is very handsome." She said as an icebreaker. Ianto smiled at her.


	5. Talking

Rex Matheson was scowling. Considering his temperament it was hardly remarkable, what he was scowling at was. He was standing on a vast rocky plain. Behind and around him buzzed a small horde of experts. Geologists, crime scene investigators, mathematicians and more. They were all busily studying a strange series of smoking indentations roughly ten feet in diameter.

Rex had taken a chopper in so he knew that from the air it looked as though a giant had dropped a large perfectly spherical red hot ball on the ground where it had bounced half a dozen times and then slid to a halt. The problem was, whatever had made the marks, was gone. It had left zero trace aside from the scars.

"Get me a full report on the preliminary findings." He growled at the nearest minion and continued scowling. His phone rattled against his hip. He heaved a weary sigh and reached for it.

"Sir, we've found something interesting." A woman said approaching him cautiously. Rex ignored his phone.

"Show me." She lead him to the first indentation.

"We can tentatively confirm they're due to an impact, at least initially. This crater is almost four inches deeper than the next one, and the one after that is even shallower."

"Okay."

"There's more." She said as he turned his powerful bored gaze on her. "The material that this thing was made from…it pretty much can't be from Earth, or if it is, it's some kind of alloy we've never seen before."

Rex's phone twitched again. He considered what he was being told, considered his phone, then groaned.

"Torchwood." He muttered so softly the woman almost didn't catch his words.

Rex retrieved his phone. Read the message and sighed heavily. It was rare, but there were times when he really hated to be right.

"I gotta make a call, make sure this is included in the prelim." He grunted. She nodded firmly and got back to work.

"Hello?" Gwen said sleepily.

"Alright what did you two fuck up this time?"

"Oooh hello Rex, it's three now thank you very much."

"Three? Oh let me guess that couch potato you married."

"Rhys is – what am I saying, no Rex, not Rhys. Ianto."

"Ianto…" Rex muttered trying to place the weird ass name. "What is that Welsh?"

"Never mind, look we've got a situation, could use your help."

"Is this line secured?"

"You tell me." She shot back. He scowled harder.

"What do you want?"

"We may have a trans-dimensional ninja amazon assassin on the loose. Thought you might want to know." Rex's gaze drifted back to the giant's playground. He closed his eyes and let out a heartfelt sigh.

"Fucking Torchwood." He muttered. "What the hell is going on?"

* * *

"You should get some sleep, you've been up for ages." Rhiannon said as she cleaned up the breakfast dishes. Jack glanced at Ianto and cleared his throat.

"Jack doesn't sleep." Ianto said around a mouthful of toast.

Rhiannon paused and considered that.

"Never?"

"Ever." Jack confirmed.

"Well, that must be annoying." Rhiannon mused.

"Oh you've no idea." Ianto sighed.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Jack said defensively.

* * *

"Gwen, I do not have time for Torchwood bullshit –"

"Torchwood bullshit stopped the Miracle Rex." Gwen growled.

"Yeah and fucked me up forever." Rex shot back.

"You were doing a pretty good job of that on your own." She snapped and took a deep breath.

"Listen, you've seen Ianto's file – don't lie. He was one of the last members of Torchwood, he died during the 456 incident."

"You just said –"

"Four months ago we got him back."

Rex's head hurt. "Okay just stop there, where are you?"

"Home."

"Good stay there, get a hold of World War 2, I'm comin' to town. You barely make sense in person." He growled and hung up.

"Hey, I need a flight back to civilization." Rex told the nearest tech.

* * *

"And then your mum, you brave, beautiful, and clever mum was very brave. She went aaaaaall the way to China." Rhys murmured and pointed to China on the stuffed globe in Anwen's playroom. The little girl laughed and tossed the toy to her father.

"Is this a true story?" she asked in her piping little voice.

"Ah of course but it's –"

"A just for us story, I know." She grinned. "When will we leave to see Grandma?"

"You tell me." He said gravely and nodded at a large analog clock with color coded panels that hung on the wall.

Anwen thought hard while studying the clock. Rhys helped her decipher the hands and determine that they would leave in two hours.

"Right then, time to pack your bag and get a bath." Rhys said and put the toy away.

"Aaaw Dad."

"No aaaw Dadin' me young lady. You've got to save that for your teen years."

"How long will we be gone?"

"Oh just a few days. It'll be good to see your gran again." He encouraged.

She nodded and began sorting through her clean clothes for items to take. He left her to it and returned to the bedroom her shared with Gwen to pack his own bag. They would leave Cardiff for a few days, get out of the way and have a good long visit with Gwen's mum. An overdue visit. Through the chaos and misery of the Miracle Rhys and Mary had patched up most of their interpersonal issues for the sake of the greater good, Anwen, Gwen and their own sanity. He quite liked Mary these days.

They didn't have to leave but were overdue for a visit anyway.

Gwen saw her family off at the train station then returned to the depressingly quiet house. She already missed them. Before she could sink into a pre-mission funk her phone rang.

* * *

An inter-continental trans-atlantic flight, two bus rides, a cab ride, and some wandering later...

"This country still sucks."

"Oh Rex, hello, good to hear you're still a wanker." She sighed.

"Come get me." He growled.

* * *

Twenty minutes after that...

"So what you're saying is someone took out your Alfred, except they didn't because a sorta evil version of your Alfred hopped timelines and dimensions to sacrifice himself to save your Alfred but he had to make him travel to the future to do it?"

"Alfred?" she asked.

"Butler that also kicks serious ass when provoked, keep up."

"Right, well, yes, basically."

"God the weirdest shit happens to you people."

"Us people Rex, you're still Torchwood, like it or not."

"Not, the answer is always not. So now you've got some interdimensional ninja, what was it?"

Gwen ground her teeth. "Ninja, amazon, assassin. I didn't see her." She added.

"Right, out to get your never-really-died-time-traveling-saved-by-sorta-evil-as-an-act-of-redemption-Alfred because she thinks he's the sorta evil one that's dead now?"

"Yes."

"So shoot her, problem solved."

"What kind of intelligence operative are you? A bad one, clearly. If we kill her we won't know for sure why she's here let alone what else could be coming."

"Fine, shoot her but don't kill her."

"You're still a bastard." She grinned and they hugged.

"How's the chest?" she asked.

"Scarred but still fine."

"And the other?"

"If you mean being in world war 2's club it's still there."

They walked to the parking lot where Gwen had parked. Now that Rhys and Anwen were out of town she could use the car.

"Seriously though, the file on this Ianto guy is impressive all things considered, if he went hardcore evil even for a few years…" Rex shook his head.

"Yeah well, that man is dead. Our Ianto wouldn't hurt a fly unless he's been provoked." She said confidently then thought about Lisa and all the lies he had woven around her, of his claims of his father's expertise…

"You gonna start the car?" He asked. She blinked and shook away the memories.

"Sorry, haven't had much sleep."

"I can drive –"

"Shut up, you're immortal." She growled. He held up his hands and laughed.


	6. Stratagem

Ianto wanted gone, he wanted to be done with all of the bullshit and just away. He was tired of the drama and the risk and the pain. He loved Jack but he was not property and he knew, in his bones, that one day he would die and Jack would keep going whether Jack wanted to or not.

He was lying in Rhiannon's tub trying to think. The hot water felt great but it was lukewarm now and as the water cooled his depression and desperation returned with full force. Of course, the new monkey on his back was doubt.

The man that had saved him, his…twin? Was a monster, by his own accusations. A monster that had traveled through time, space, and dimensions to damn Jack to immortality and save him. He could understand choosing to keep Jack immortal as some twisted punishment but why…

Ianto ducked his head and sat up in the tub, let the lukewarm water run back into the tub.

Because then Jack would have to watch Ianto, the Ianto he remembered and truly loved…die…again.

He felt sick, closed his eyes and breathed through his nose until the nausea that had been plaguing him for the last few days edged back to a low background discomfort. So, his doppelganger, evil twin was a sadist, no real shock there.

Or was there? Ianto wasn't a sadist. In any aspect, he was sexually precocious, any of Jack's long term lovers would be but sadism….no. That wasn't slap and tickle that was a hardwired need and it just wasn't his. So…was the other Ianto really a sadist?

He stood up in the bath and snagged the plug chain with his toe then tugged it free of the drain. Dripping he stepped past the row of colorful toiletries collected by the family and onto a towel.

If the other was a sadist that mean in Ianto had the potential too, didn't it? Maybe not. Maybe he was born into a world so different and so broken…maybe his father – no.

He looked into the mirror. He was soft, months under house arrest hadn't left much room for sunshine and aerobics, well, traditional aerobics. He looked tired, bags under his eyes, stubble on his chin…

Who was he? That was the core, he thought he knew who he was, thought he knew his own limits the things he couldn't or wouldn't do. For fuck's sake it had been him that convince Jack to stand against the 456 but…but the other him, the monster…

" _I_ am Ianto Jones." He whispered. He didn't believe the reflection. He looked away from it. What did it mean when you couldn't meet your own eyes?

"Ianto!" Rhiannon called.

"Yes?" He called back hating the need to raise his voice. Hating to make a fuss, hating to be noticed, hating to be a fucking bother. He closed his eyes.

"We're heading out now!" She called back. He pulled on a robe, it looked brand new which meant it was probably Johnny's. Ianto shrugged it on and walked downstairs.

Rhiannon looked at him with greedy but wary eyes. Dare she love this complicated boy-man she had loved and misunderstood for so long? The man that had broken her heart and done his best for so very very long to avoid and disavow. Ashamed by his roots and core, ashamed by his path and past…

"Hey you." She said. Johnny and the children were carrying bags and coats.

"Heading to London of all places." Rhiannon said nervously.

Ianto loved her in that moment, her bravery in the face of not just the raging lunacy that was her brother's life but the willingness to trust him and to go to London, the great unknown, at his say so to protect her family.

"You'll be fine, Jack's seen to the finances, go someplace fancy and spend as much as you can." He said cheerfully.

She pulled him into a hug then and her strength astonished him. "Ianto, be safe please please be safe, I can't do that again." She whispered and he heard tears in her voice.

She pulled away and looked to her family. "Well then let's get going." She lead them out but Johnny stayed behind. His brother in law gave Ianto a hard long look.

"She loves you, she's been through hell for you – maybe that's why you stayed away for so long. I don't know. But don't fuck this up Ianto…." Johnny's anger faded away and he took a deep breath. "Be careful mate." He said lamely and followed his family.

Ianto, still dressed in the robe and dripping, wondered if Jack was still on guard duty.

He didn't want to see Jack just then, he didn't want to see anyone he wanted to be alone to think. The backdoor opened and Jack entered.

"Hey that is a good look for you." He crooned and grabbed Ianto's ass.

Ianto flinched and pulled away from Jack, tugged the robe closer.

"Whoa, hey I…I'm sorry are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Ianto lied and went upstairs to dress. Jack watched him go worried but wise enough to let him be.

Jack gave Ianto twenty minutes and when his lover didn't return Jack noisily made his way upstairs. Ianto was sitting on the edge of the tub staring at his hands in his lap.

"Hey, can I join in?" Jack asked gently.

Ianto looked up at him and for a moment it was like looking at a stranger, flat eyes and an empty expression. Then Ianto smiled, a soft barely there perfectly Ianto smile.

"Hey what's bothering you?" Jack asked sitting next to him.

"The…other." Ianto started to say then stopped as though he had run out of words. Jack waited. He had a way of doing that a way of just existing that let all pressure out of a moment. It was in those moments that Ianto was certain of Jack's age.

"He's not you Ianto."

"You slept with him." It wasn't an accusation. Jack let the silence fill the room.

"He wasn't you, he never could be." Jack said finally.

"I should get dressed." Ianto said and rose.

"Ianto, I'm not just saying that, really, he wasn't you. I tried…I tried to lie to myself about it, I really really did but it was impossible. _Impossible_. He was….feral, violent, angry and absolutely destroyed by guilt and hate. You _cannot_ be him Ianto, ever, you're too kind too noble." Jack said softly.

"I need to get dressed." Ianto said softly.

Jack let him be.

* * *

Rex groaned as they pulled up outside the Davies home.

"Come on Cooper we don't have time –"

"Ianto and Jack are here, you want all the details this is where they are." Gwen snapped.

"Fine, whatever, you need to calm down Cooper." Rex griped and got out of the car. He knocked on the door and smirked as Jack answered.

"Seriously world war 2? Seriously? Years go by and you've still got that dippy outfit."

"Ah Rex Matheson, such a breath of fresh air." Jack snorted.

"Where's the soccer mom and company?" Rex asked stepping into the house and looking around.

"Out." Jack growled.

"Hey relax Harkness, I'm here to help. Where's Alfred?" Rex asked. Jack glanced at Gwen.

"Ianto." She said.

"Ah wait look Rex…this is a tricky situation –"

"Cooper tell him about the bouncy ball." Rex grunted and began screwing around with his phone again.

"No! I'm not your bloody secretary –"

"I'm working here Cooper, you guys want support or not? Shit just doesn't automatically happen I gotta give orders, call in favors, update people- still amateur hour huh?"

"Fine." Gwen snapped and filled Jack in on what Rex had told her.

"Okay I got some updates for you two idiots, interdimensional bullshit, I do not have time for you two to go back to bad habits okay? Sounds like you don't either. So here's the deal, I've flagged all unusual crime reports, anything that sounds like the X-Files or is statistically weird, all ingress and egress for the United Kingdom has been flagged. I've got a team of sharp eyed eggheads combing similar data from the last 24 hours and tracking unusual activity between the bouncy ball bullshit in Utah and here."

"Y'know Jack he might have a point about –" Gwen started.

"Welcome back Rex." Jack grinned.

"Yeah yeah I know I'm great let's meet your boy." Rex chuckled.

Ianto heard them talking below, recognized the familiar patter and back and forth of a team. Wondered how he would fit in again, if he even wanted to. He shook away the dark thoughts and focused on his tie. Never a clip on, always a proper knot, never a stitch out of place.

He heard Jack's familiar tread in the hall.

"Hey you okay?" Jack asked.

"I'm fine, is that Rex downstairs?"

"Yeah, fair warning he's very –"

"American?"

"Abrasive. But he's the best we're lucky to have him."

"Right well, let's go then." Ianto said finishing with his tie.

Rex grilled Ianto and the others until he was sure he had the full story.

"Okay so …" Rex muttered staring at his phone. "Looks like your weird pal is the only one to arrive that way, at least unless they landed in the heart of China in which case god help 'em. So we're not looking at an invasion."

"Could your math geniuses figure out how large the uh bouncy ball was? Also bouncy ball? Really?" Jack asked.

"You weren't there flyboy." Rex grunted, "They estimated no more than one to five passengers."

"Hmm make it one, no one goes on an interdimensional joyride unless they're stupid or deranged." Jack sighed.

"So how do you plan to catch this nutcase?" Rex asked.

"I'm bait." Ianto said.

Jack stiffened. "Jack." Gwen warned.

"Jack, I'm going to die one day, it's inevitable." Ianto snapped. He adjusted his cuffs and looked at Rex.

"She's here to kill me." Ianto continued. "I will be made available to her and once she attacks we'll capture her and talk to her."

"Talk? She broke into your room, threw knives at your head and maimed your boyfriend, talk?"

"She thinks I'm _him_ if we can convince her –"

"This is insanity, I get why world war 2 still has a pulse but the rest of you? Seriously? An interdimensional ninja assassin –"

"Amazon." Jack corrected.

" _Assassin_ is trying to kill you and you want to talk?"

"I want to find out what she knows." Ianto said crisply. "I want to find out if anyone else is coming through." He finished and stared Rex in the eye.

"I like you." Rex said eventually. "He's got his shit together, good job Torchwood, you almost function professionally with him around."

Jack chuckled.

"Is that what you do? Mess people about until they pass some test you have in mind?" Ianto asked.

"Sometimes, sometimes I just piss 'em off for fun. Planning, let's go, some of us have shit to do."

"Excuse me Rex but what could possibly be more important than stopping someone with the ability to jump between dimensions? Jack have you explained to him what that means? What it can do?" Gwen demanded.

"Dimension jumping isn't like time or space travel. While there are clear risks to traveling in space, time, or both they're fairly well understood and it takes a monumental screw up to do more than say wipe out a solar system or remove someone from history."

"So what makes dimension hopping different?" Rex asked.

"It violates reality on a fundamental level. It breaks existence. A little bit is bad, strange things start happening, physics breaks down but over time it…repairs itself. You know about Canary Wharf."

"Of course."

"That was stopped with help from allies from another dimension but they didn't know how dangerous it was. They nearly wiped out our reality and theirs."

"So what about –"

"He only came one way and he didn't arrive on Earth. Look, this assassin, she's risking a lot more than her own life. If we don't stop her and she jumps to more dimensions –"

"Fine so it's more than just your boy toy at risk."

"Right I've had enough of that –" Ianto said and moved to Rex. Jack stopped him.

"It's okay, he's an ass." Jack said gently.

Ianto begrudgingly relaxed.

"Play nice Rex. I mean it." Jack snapped.

"We shouldn't do it here." Gwen said getting back to business. "Aside from wrecking Rhiannon's home it's not especially defensible."

"You're right." Rex agreed and looked at Ianto and Jack.

"Torchwood." Ianto said. Jack looked confused.

"The warehouse, Torchwood 1's storage site." Gwen clarified.

"We'll need to make sure it's still empty." Jack said thoughtfully.

"Question." Rex said. They looked at him. "What makes you think she's not already targeting you _here_?"

"We've kept up a watch." Gwen said smugly.

"Really? In the last hour you've had someone out there watching?" Rex asked.

"Shit." Gwen said and they all moved at once.

Jack drew his sidearm and went outside Gwen drew hers and stood ready by Ianto. Rex drew his and went to the rear door. Ianto, unarmed, looked upstairs.


	7. Time

_I'm dying…again…fucking irony._ Broken thought in a dimming mind.

Gunfire, running feet, shouts, a scream.

Eyes fluttering closed on a dimming world. An impact, sharp, vicious jarring the gray away.

"Stay with me! Stay awake!"

Another impact and time stuttered, stopped, and jumped backwards.

* * *

"Stay here." Jack said to Gwen and Ianto his expression stony and unyielding.

"Jack –"

"Stay." Jack said calmer.

"High ground?" Gwen asked.

Ianto didn't answer, Gwen pressed something heavy and metallic into his hand and he realized it was a handgun. He accepted and followed her upstairs.

"Stay close Ianto." Gwen cautioned. He was standing at the top of the stairs looking down toward the kitchen area. Outside four gunshots rang out and Rex shouted something unintelligible. Gwen reached for Ianto who shrugged her off.

"Ianto –"

"It's outside." He said softly. They listened to a scuffle outside along the side of the house, the sound of something impacting the house echoed through the small building. Ianto winced envisioning the damage.

"Come on we're too open here." Gwen insisted.

Ianto didn't resist this time. They entered the bathroom. Gwen ordered Ianto into the still damp tub then stood with her back to the wall opposite the door with the sink to her right and Ianto to her left. The sound of their harsh breathing filled the room. Outside more shots rang out, too many too close together to count. Someone shouted then screamed.

Gwen tensed and flipped the safety off her weapon. Ianto followed suit and tried to steady his breathing.

"It's inside." Gwen whispered as they heard thrashing movements downstairs.

* * *

Time shattered into diamond edge pieces then settled in blood. _Dying again…should not have come back…_

"Stay with me! We're almost there!"

Time broke into pieces again.

* * *

"Stay here." Gwen said voice shaking ever so slightly. Outside they could hear someone's mindless cries of pain.

"No, you need backup." Ianto snapped.

Gwen didn't argue, images of Anwen and Rhys crowding her thoughts, she took a deep breath and together they started downstairs.

The assassin was definitely in the house. It had left a path of destruction in its path. A dark liquid smeared the wall by the backdoor where she had entered. As they drew closer Gwen could see the liquid was red and a blue so dark it was almost black. She realized the strange liquid was probably the assassin's blood and the red…

She swallowed and kept her eyes open. Movement in the kitchen drew her attention. Moving as one she and Ianto backed away from the noise toward the back door. Escaping and regrouping was the only sane option.

They made it to the doorway, Gwen stood just outside it as Ianto exited and then all hell broke loose, again. It wasn't the assassin in the house, it was Rex, beat to hell and covered in the assassin's blood. Outside Jack had pinned the assassin but was bleeding out.

"Get back!" Jack shouted. Incensed by the proximity of her prey the assassin freed one limb and flung Jack's bulk off her as though he were nearly weightless. He landed badly in a cartoonish heap. The assassin was on her feet and moving toward them.

Gwen took a shooter's stance and calmly opened fire. Ianto stood to her side and readied his weapon. Soon enough she ran out of rounds and he started firing. They were both above average shooters but the assassin moved with inhuman speed and grace Gwen managed to shoot it twice but Ianto only managed one injury before they fell back into the house. Rex loomed over them a huge kitchen knife held in his bloodied fist. Ianto pulled Gwen to her feet and they raced for the front door while Rex lurched forward and buried the blade in the assassin's torso.

She screeched and Rex slugged her. Ianto didn't see what followed, Gwen dragged him forward and they stumbled outside and piled into Gwen's car.

"Go back!" Ianto demanded as Gwen put the vehicle in gear. She pulled a weapon out from under the passenger's seat and handed it to Ianto.

He took it without argument. She pulled out onto the narrow street then raced the engine and drove the little sedan onto the lawn and around the back of the house.

"Jack!" She shouted. Jack's bulk didn't move or respond. Ianto started to rise to retrieve him but Gwen's hand clamped down on his arm.

"Stay here! You'll need to drive." She said, leaving the obvious unsaid, he was too precious, too fragile to go into the fray.

Instead he followed her, took her hand and pulled her back. She looked at him, he said, "Anwen." Then let go of her hand, flipped the safety off handgun Gwen had given him and walked forward.

Jack was dead, head twisted unnaturally limbs splayed like a child's discarded toy. Agonized by the sight Ianto turned toward the continuing struggle. Rex, bloodied, barely conscious, running on determination and outrage has tangled with the assassin, slowing the inexorable killer.

"Stop!" Ianto shouted.

The combatants directed their attention to him. It is enough of a pause for Rex to adjust his grip, it won't be enough, he can feel his grip weakening.

"Get the hell out of here!" Rex snaps as Ianto approaches.

"I am not the man you're hunting. He's dead."

The assassin pitched her head back and unleashed a gargling noise then rose and shoved Rex aside like a toddler.

"He came here, he traded places with me and then he died. He's gone."

The assassin lurched forward, bloodied, she appeared humanoid but out of proportion. Limbs were spidery and well muscled, hands ending in three fingers, she was swathed in layers of what appeared to leather and linen, her face still partially hooded. In the dark her eyes blazed with soft green iridescence.

"Bycus burned for you. Traitor, coming to us out of darkness, wounded, dying, desperate. Kindness we had… _mercy_ …you lead them. Proud vanguard. Destroyer. Conqueror. Bycus is burnt. I am the hand of Bycus."

"And I am not _him_. You had to travel from another reality to get here."

"I tracked the unspeakable."

"Yes you did but you're too late. He's dead, all you've done is hurt innocent people." Ianto made a stab in the dark hoping his logic was sound. "Like he did."

" _NO_ I am not the unspeakable!"

"No one ever is! He wasn't either! Once he was probably a lot like me, or you, or any of us. Just a person, just living a life then he …made choices. Maybe they were difficult at first, but as time went on…as _he_ went on…hard things became easier, morals went gray and then fell away. It's so easy to fall, so difficult to climb back up." He closed his eyes, saw Jack's face when the truth of the 456 was revealed. "Almost impossible to find redemption."

"You are a fool –"

"You know I'm not him!" Ianto accused. The assassin hesitated. She was close enough to touch him but did not raise her hands. The dull glow of her eyes was pulsing.

"What happened to you, I cannot imagine it, the pain and rage you feel…to be the last – but _so was he_. He came from a reality where this world was wiped out. His entire species crushed and poisoned and wiped away, a blip in history."

"I…" She hesitated the glow of her eyes still pulsing but the rate of the throbs slowing and steadying. She blinked and looked back at Rex and Jack, Gwen now kneeling with Rex.

"You could have killed me without involving them, you can kill me now before any of them can stop you, I won't stop you, I won't resist but…you're better than he was. Aren't you?" He asked her, begging her, voice shaking, hand unsteady on the still unfired weapon. Behind her Jack returned to life, swiftly Gwen left Rex and joined Jack.

"I have made decisions." She said softly. Her voice was strange pitched to two levels it thrummed with complementary harmonics. Ianto wondered vaguely what it would be like to hear her sing. She studied him closely then leaned so close Ianto could see the pores of her purple green skin in the light from her eyes.

"I would know you." She murmured and put a hand on his cheek. He closed his eyes.

* * *

Time fell out of sequence, like dominoes following a broken path.

" _Breathe damnit!"_

 _Frightened unfamiliar faces. Breathing broken glass in a tunnel of fire –_

Time stuttered, jumped and settled.

* * *

"You are…exquisite." The assassin whispered. Ianto watched a pearlescent pink tear escape the alien's right eye and trace a path down its cheek.

"You can stay here, be safe here –"

"Bycus is gone. My home…is not here."

"It could be." Ianto suggested.

The bullet punctured the assassin's torso and hit Ianto. They fell together, one unit, he reached for her reflexively as she grabbed him. They hit the ground holding one another.

Gwen was on her feet screaming as Rex started shouting about jurisdiction. A team dressed like commandos filed in and subdued the screaming and shouting humans.

"Bycus…is…remembered." She whispered, hand on his cheek.

"Stay." He whispered.

She smiled and her strange eyes filled with pearlescent tears.

"Peace." She whispered and closed her eyes.

"Who the hell are you?!" Rex demanded.

The lead commando pulled its hood off revealing a stern woman with dark hair and a chiseled jaw.

"Rex Matheson, where is Harkness?"

"Over here!" One of the commandos shouted.

Jack was still wracked by his healing body, barely conscious.

"Load him up, check the other two. We move in forty-five seconds. The cleaners are inbound."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Gwen snarled.

"Torchwood." The woman said calmly.

"Forty seconds!" One of the commandos called. Gwen, Rex, and Jack were hauled out to the street where a van waited. Gwen and Rex were handcuffed and Jack was shoved into the rear of the van with them a bloodied moaning lump of humanity. Behind them came the woman with a stretcher bearing Ianto.

"Ianto!" Gwen said and tried to go to him. A commando stopped her as another pulled the stretcher in and began providing emergency aid.

"Did you kill it?" Rex asked.

"The hostile has been neutralized." The woman answered as she got in and closed the van's door.

"Five seconds!" She called to the driver then double tapped the wall of the van with a closed fist.

Half an hour later Rhiannon's house and yard had been cleaned and repaired. A sophisticated crime scene team would be hard pressed to find significant evidence of the blood bath. The corpse of the alien had been retrieved and sealed for future examination. Swaths of bloodied grass had been taken up and replaced, paint applied, broken furniture and stained furnishings cleaned and replaced.

Days later when Rhiannon, Johnny, David and Mica returned home only Mica would notice a difference in their home and she would assume she was mistaken, the pattern of wall paper on the wall around the backdoor very slightly didn't match the rest of the room.

Ianto was dying. Jack stirred, the cracking and grinding of broken bones and ligaments settling into place a familiar cacophony to his old memories. He sat up, looked around, then only had eyes for Ianto. He reached out, felt the waning pulse and struck.

 _No I won't die after all…Jack…he won't let me…and the assassin? Bycus? I have to remember **for** her. She gave me…something…something of Bycus, to preserve…to **hold**._

He breathed a long slow breath, strong, encouraging.

"Stay with us Ianto, we're here." Jack urged and was forced out of the way by a medical team as the van slowed.

Jack tried to follow Ianto's stretcher only to earn a rifle butt in the gut and a set of titanium handcuffs and plastic zip ties.

"Thorough." Jack wheezed watching Ianto disappear into a set of double doors.


	8. Actions

An endless comforting void.

"I'm not dying." His voice but not his, the voice he uses in dreams and nightmares.

"No you're not." A familiar, gentle voice, wrapped in admiration.

"They think I am."

"You were, we've salvaged you at the cost of our own body. It is a gift."

Green eyes in the void.

"You have changed me."

"Only a little. Bycus is dead, we were mistaken, we harmed you in our grief."

Images impacting like bullets or fists, a beautiful impossible world all spires and gleaming life. The world shattered by fire, a tsunami of boiling steaming muck lashing and consuming the spires...

"I don't blame you."

"Precisely." Satisfaction.

"I don't understand."

"You will."

"I will survive this."

"And grow stronger. Bycus will live in you. The core of our being is yours now. While you live so will Bycus. We give you the love and hope of Bycus, the grief and rage is mine."

"Why me?"

"We wronged you, harmed those you cherish, you reacted, however, when given a chance you _acted_."

"Acted?"

"Almost all intelligent life is reactionary at its core. That which causes harm is to be destroyed, that which causes pleasure is to be hoarded…intelligent life, truly intelligent, acts for a greater cause."

"I've heard this…something like it…"

"Some of your writers and philosophers have understood this. Reactions are expected, anticipated, countered. Actions, conscious movements through space and time…are not. Cannot be."

"I talked…"

"Yes, you acted, you could have reacted and destroyed us but you acted instead."

"Is that why you didn't kill me?"

"No, your death was inevitable, _is_ inevitable."

"I don't understand."

"We gifted you the hope of Bycus because you acted for the greater life, because you are exquisite."

"I am not the only –"

"No. The unspeakable."

"I'm not him –"

"Yes you are. All things are connected, a thread runs throughout existence and reality. Just as you acted so did the unspeakable. Your actions were consciously mercifully **his** were consciously self-serving. The betrayal was not only the violence inflicted on my world, it was the deliberate betrayal of Bycus."

"Bycus…that isn't the name of your world?"

"No…Bycus is –"

Ianto Jones opened his eyes.


	9. Interlude

_The old woman said: "You've heard of animals chewing off a leg to escape a trap? There's an animal kind of trick. A human would remain in the trap, endure the pain, feigning death that he might kill the trapper and remove a threat to his kind."_

 _The itch became the faintest burning. "Why are you doing this?" he demanded._

" _To determine if you're human. Be silent."_

– **Dune, selections from pages 9-10**

Long ago it was decided that while animals could think, thinking did not automatically confer sentience, therefore, not all thinking animals were truly sentient. Some portion may be but the majority were clearly not. Therefore, if not all 'sentient' beings were sentient, what could a future molded by such half wise beings become?

Some saw a future full of instinctual animals wielding technology of a level and sophistication that turned them into near gods. The species, consumed by the power of the animal whole, died away in fire and stale blood.

Then it came to pass.

The survivors vowed to never again kneel to the animal. Instead, they began to search far and wide for those beings that exemplified the uplifted superior sentience, those capable of higher devotion, higher awareness, a species-sense, they were protected, uplifted, and in turn forced to lead.

The Empire of Bycus, an ancient word vestigial remainder of a dead tongue from an antiquated people long since absorbed into the greater citizenry, it meant broad souled. Those of Bycus went beyond sacrificing for the greater good. They were endowed with the ability to put the future of their kind, of all Kinds, before their instinctive needs.

But, such endowments did not account for the potency of choice. It was believed that such beings, faced with the destruction of the species, would _always_ choose the harder road of purpose. The terrible purpose of genetic and cultural adaptation over even their own deaths.

But what of a being of Bycus, a broad souled one, that is adrift in a sea of time and alienation? What of one whose own world, whose own conscience of obligation, has been annihilated? What terrible purpose could drive such a being?


	10. Negotiation

"I shut Torchwood down."

"No, you closed Torchwood 3."

Jack glanced away from the hard faced woman that had lead the team against their attacker and around the room. It was polished concrete, water stained, marked with rust and age. He was manacled and shackled to a massive eyebolt driven into the floor. He sat on a steel chair that was bolted to the ground. In the corner was a rusted grate that likely served as a drain.

He wondered if it was an intimidation tactic or simply convenient to house him in such a grim and terrible place. He decided it was probably utilitarian considering the visage and relentless effectiveness of the woman before him.

"Is Ianto alive?"

"Yes. He's recovering."

"What do you want?"

"Information. When your Hub was destroyed a great deal of our knowledge was lost." She waited for him to reply. He leaned back in the chair, his chains rattling and echoing in the hard room.

"I find it hard to believe that you would fail to archive your information at a drop site Mr. Harkness."

"Captain." Jack snapped.

She smiled.

He growled.

"You and your friends will stay here until you reveal the location of the missing information."

"Good luck with that. You don't think –"

"Mr. Matheson has been re-assigned to liaise with Torchwood."

"From a cell." Jack growled.

"His accommodations are to be determined."

"Gwen has a family."

"They'll be supported during this difficult time."

Jack was thinking. He could give her what she wanted, he could give her most of what she wanted, he could even give her nothing. He could probably manage to escape and free his friends but then, of course, they would be hunted.

"Let Gwen and Rex go, let me see Ianto and I'll give you the information."

She seemed surprised but hid it well.

"Giving up so easily?"

"You're not worth additional effort. I don't need more complications in my life."

She cocked her head and nodded. She believed his explanation, she also believed he would hold back any compromising information. It was a justified risk. They would regain the majority of Torchwood 3's archive with minimal fuss.

"Talk." She said.


	11. Killing Time

Rex and Gwen sat in a cheap hotel room with faceless armed guards.

"So, back in the CIA eh?" Gwen asked.

Rex shrugged.

"You and world war two still running around?"

"Yep."

Silence.

"Do you think Ianto is –"

"He was in bad shape but their people looked like they knew what they were doing." Rex said. It was as close as he could come to being comforting.

Gwen wanted to ask him more, tell him more but neither would speak freely while being held and observed. She closed her eyes and tried not to think about her family. She was sharply relieved that Rhys had taken Anwen to see her grandmother.

Rex was pissed off but he knew better than to demand to see someone higher up. This team, unlike his previous experience with the shattered remnants of Torchwood during the Miracle, were absolutely professional. He would have at least a twelve hour wait before anyone in authority would bother to address him.

"Sooo thumb war?" Gwen offered and held up her hand.


	12. Walking Papers

The brunette returned with three nondescript sexless operatives dressed in rankles uniforms and armed to the teeth complete with masks and knit caps. Two operatives knelt by Jack and began to unfasten his chains a third drew a sidearm and leveled it at Jack's face while its companions worked. The brunette watched.

"You're being released. I know you haven't given us all of your information just as you know we'll keep tracking you. Be a good boy Jack and don't make us come after you again."

"Oh believe me, you don't want to try this again."

"Still upset?"

"You shot my boyfriend."

She snorted at him.

"We killed his attacker."

"Splitting hairs." Jack snapped as the chains fell away. The two operatives retreated and slipped into relaxed poses, with their dominant hands resting on holstered side arms. The third remained poised to murder Jack.

"Torchwood isn't stupid Jack. Lead a nice quiet life for a few years."

"Where's Ianto?"

"We will take you to him, and Cooper, and Matheson."

"Then?"

"We're gone. Behave yourselves and you'll never see us again."

"And if –"

"You're a trouble magnet Jack, always have been. We'll keep watching. You deal squarely and we can be friends."

He thought about Ianto's white face in the back of the aid vehicle.

"Friends." He said icily.

"Fine, allies, partners, useful."

He ground his teeth and glared at her.

"Or not. The choice is yours, Torchwood is no longer your pet project. Your kingdom has fallen Harkness."

"The day is coming where you're going to need me, the Earth will need me. It's happened before and it _will_ happen again." He ended it there left the threat and promise unsaid.

She just nodded and opened the only door in the room. Beyond it Jack could hear traffic and smell damp city air. He rose and rolled his shoulders glared at her and the three faceless operatives and strode for the door.

Outside Gwen was waiting with Rhys.

"Gwen?"

"We'll take you to Ianto." Rhys said.

Jack didn't reply simply followed them to their car. There was something off about their reaction to him. Gwen seemed tense and Rhys, though he hid it well, was worried.

"What's going on?" Jack asked once they were on the road.

"The new Torchwood is what's going on Jack. They warned us off."

Jack sighed and leaned back in the leather seat.

"You too?" Rhys asked.

Jack didn't bother replying.

"Jack, what are we supposed to do?"

"Whatever you like. You have more than enough cash, start a business, travel –"

" _Jack_." She snapped.

"Gwen, things are different now. We don't have the Hub, we don't have most of our salvaged tech, they have the majority of the old archives and now that Torchwood is back in business we're going to be persona non-grata. Even UNIT won't take our calls now. It's time to retire." He sighed.

The tension in Rhys's shoulders eased, clearly he had expected Jack to side with Gwen regarding their shared brave new worlds.

"Would it really be so bad Gwen? We can move somewhere nice, you could join the police again, if that's what you –"

"They can't do that Jack –"

"They can and they did Gwen. Torchwood 3 was mine but Torchwood as a whole was a creature of the Crown. After Canary Wharf Torchwood 1 was laid to rest but it's been years. We should have expected something like this after the Miracle."

"Yeah the Miracle, you'd think sorting that out would buy us some good will."

"What makes you think it didn't?" Jack asked. He was thinking about how reasonable and aware their new nemesis had been.

Gwen fell silent and Rhys paled slightly.

"Where is Ianto?"

"Private clinic, best of care. Rhiannon is with him now." Rhys said. Gwen was staring out her window, her expression tense and upset. Jack let her be.

What would he do? He supposed he would let Ianto decide. They could do anything he wanted.

* * *

The clinic was sleek, modern, and likely had an understanding with Torchwood and other government agencies. The staff were impeccably dressed and excelled in care. Ianto was sitting propped up in bed with a television murmuring in the corner when they arrived. Rhiannon was sitting in a straight backed chair by his side. A photo album was resting in his lap.

Rhys caught Gwen's eye and they made a polite exit.

Jack stood in the doorway watching Ianto speak with his sister. He looked pale but clear eyed. He smiled and laughed at something Rhiannon pointed to in a photo. His eyes slid to another photo and he looked sad and slightly ashamed. Jack moved to enter, his movement drew Ianto's gaze. Ianto looked alarmed for a moment then smiled warmly.

"Jack!"

Relief flooded Jack, he whipped out a relieved grin, dazzling Rhiannon and distracted her from her annoyance with the man, and walked to Ianto. He knelt opposite Rhiannon and gently embraced Ianto.

"How are you?"

"Well enough, they'll let me out in a few days."

"Rhiannon –"

"Save it Captain Hero, your boyfriend has talked me out of killing you, for now." Rhiannon sighed. Ianto squeezed her hand. Rhiannon left a few moments later, she left a photo album behind. Jack helped her carry several others out to her car.

"I need to talk to you." She said firmly.

Jack waited patiently. Her trunk was filled with the albums, grocery bags, and the detritus of any modern mother. She closed it and regarded him for a long moment.

"I don't know whether I should kill you or kiss you –"

"It's kind of sad how often people tell me that."

She glared at him and he looked chagrinned. "My relationship with Ianto has always been complicated. You haven't made it much easier. That said, you have helped make sure I still have one. Sort of. You and yours getting blowed up brought him back to him, and then took him away. I can't bear to lose him again, not like that. So you listen to me, you love him and he loves you and that is bloody wonderful. Everyone should find love in their lives. That said, he is important to me, I love him too, and my children love him. He's their hero. You can mess with me Harkness and I'll accept it, a broken heart is a mother's lot in life more often than not. But losing him again will break my children's hearts. Never mess with my kids Harkness. So you do whatever it is you do if you have to but you keep him alive."

Jack swallowed hard, cleared his throat and nodded.

"Good." She said and let out a shaky sigh.

Impulsively he pulled her into a hug. Startled, she was stiff in his arms for a moment then relaxed and returned the hug.


	13. Business as Usual

Rex breathed deeply of the familiar Virginia air. First to Langley for a debrief and a bitch session then on to his next assignment. It was raining which did nothing to reduce the miserable overheated humidity. Still, it was home.

"Matheson, this way." A suit said as he exited the airport's arrival area to hail a cab. Rex looked the woman up and down then glanced around to spot her support team. He spotted them and sighed.

"Look, guys, I just want –"

"Now please." She insisted.

He sighed and followed her.

"Torchwood is suddenly a player Matheson."

"Looks like it." He agreed.

"You know Torchwood –"

"Uh sir, if I can interject, the people I've worked with are not part of the current organization. They were uh encouraged to seek early retirement."

"Interesting." The director of his section mused. The man was in his fifties and could have been a model for a recruitment poster. He was athletic, a former Marine, Rex had no doubt the man could put on his dress blues and they would fit perfectly. He had a chiseled jaw, fashionable but short haircut. Steel gray eyes and a booming but soothing voice. He was also, unfortunately, an idiot. He was politically connected and had been moved up in the ranks on the strictly administrative side of things. He had a knack for organization but no sense for actual intelligence work or analysis. Rex was technically his colleague not underling but he found it easier to manipulate him if he let him think Rex was a subordinate.

"Sir, I'd suggest contacting our MI-5 liaison –"

"Yes, yes of course, why don't you take care of that Rex?"

"Sure thing." Matheson agreed with his easy grin.

He was all but wringing his hands in glee as he made his way back to his office. His 'boss' was a fool but a useful one. By creating the false relationship Rex ensured the other man must rely on him for any appreciable action and thus Rex's political fate within the organization was shielded from meddling. He had his colleague as a ready scapegoat as well.

With a fat wolf's satisfied grin he slipped into his office and called for his Administrative Aide.


	14. Imminence

Ianto dreamed.

Cities engulfed in flaming mud, beautiful delicate spires of crystal and gold mired in muck as screams and the harsh shriek of breaking glass filled the air. He stood on a pier that had once lead out onto a shimmering silver sea of endless depth and warmth.

He watched the mire infect the stunning waters, listened the city fall, and felt cold tears on his cheeks in the winds of destruction.

"You watch." An inquisitive cold voice.

"I cannot act." He sighed.

"Are you not the only one that might?"

"No, not this time. This choice was not mine and no choice of mine can repair it."

"Is that what… _he_ thought?"

He turned to the voice. A tall powerfully built humanoid faced him. It was sexless, dressed in thin dark cloth that billowed and shifted in the wind. Its skin was scaled like a snake's and brilliant green. Its eyes were very human as was its jaw.

"Did you know, life operates on a biological imperative of laziness?" the creature asked.

"She knew you." He said and frowned.

"Optimum gain for minimal effort. That is what makes a successful organism."

"We're more than just organisms."

"Some of us, maybe, others?"

"Bychus is…is as much a curse as a gift."

"You all say that."

"You don't know?"

"How could I? This choice was one of yours."

Ianto woke and sat up quickly his head spinning. Jack was gone, out distracting himself from the long night. He sighed and rested his head in his hands and caught his breath.

The dreams were getting stranger, he was growing sure that he was supposed to be learning from them but they were nonsense. A scattershot ad lib of broken conversations and alien disasters. He felt a pressure slowly growing as time passed since his injury. Something struggling to the surface, some clarity or purpose that would change everything he knew. He hated it. He wanted to stay with Jack, to fight alien threats and weevils…

He closed his eyes and felt the pressure looming. How long did he have before it became clear? Before it emerged? Would he be able to refuse it? Did he want to? He shook his head and ground his teeth. He heard movement in the hall, Jack's familiar tread, his laugh as the door opened.

So handsome and fierce, his lover, his heart but so full of lies and dark depths too. What would Jack say if he saw Ianto for what he could be? Had he? Had that other Ianto been unafraid of his own darkness? Able to embrace that cold steel streak of iron Ianto felt lurking in his core?

"Dreams?" Jack asked as he saw Ianto was awake and waiting.

Ianto didn't bother replying as Jack sat next to him and looped an arm around the younger man's shoulders and held him. Ianto could smell wool, aftershave, and Jack's intoxicating personal scent. He closed his eyes and sighed.

"Where were you then?" He asked.

"Revisiting the city. It's been awhile." Jack murmured and kissed Ianto's hair.

"Ianto…these dreams –"

"Are just dreams Jack." Ianto sighed and snuggled closer to Jack's warmth.

Jack doubted that. He could almost taste Ianto's fear when they were together, the anxiety of the unknown. He closed his eyes and held Ianto, ignored the dread in the pit of his stomach, he would protect Ianto for as long as he could as well as he could.

Eventually Ianto's breathing steadied and deepened into sleep. Jack carefully situated him and pulled the blankets over his bare skin. He loved Ianto Jones. In a history that stretched so far and wide that even Jack wasn't entirely sure how old he was, he had enjoyed the pleasures and affections of many, lost his heart and stolen more but Ianto was different. He didn't really know how, his metamorphosis from the Hub's everyman and coffee-boy to competent, even frightening, fighter had been remarkable and swift. His insistence that Jack be greater, bigger than his fears insisted he be…

He thought of the other Ianto dying in his arms and felt an echo of grief shiver through him. He thought about Syriath and his plan to end his consciousness under tons of rubble…

Life went on, whether he wanted it to or not. If he believed in any deity he would beg and plead to spare Ianto's life…but he couldn't wish immortality on someone he loved. But sometimes…

Ianto sighed and shifted in his sleep. The dreams. It always came back to the dreams.

Jack had sensed the change in Ianto after the new Torchwood released them. He hadn't spoken about it, half hoping his suspicions, his senses were wrong. Sighing he stretched out on the bed and closed his eyes. He couldn't sleep true, but sometimes pretending was nice.


	15. Trickle

"This is your area Rex."

"My area, yeah, like I chose it."

"Hey you and that goon squad got shit done once."

Rex set his jaw but didn't reply. He had never asked to be dragged into the world of alien conspiracies and weird shit. Now he was a poster boy for it.

"I can talk to him."

"You need to do more than talk Matheson. You need to convince."

"Sir, I'll do my best but –"

"Good."

Rex ground his teeth and bared his teeth.

"Good boy Rex." His superior, the 'idiot' said smoothly. Rex had not expected a double play, he really really should have.

He managed to make it out of the office without breaking anything. He drove home, recklessly, parked, badly, and stomped into his apartment. He had an hour to pack.

First he had a small tumbler of expensive scotch.

"Pour another." Jack said.

Rex startled then heaved a sigh and glared at Jack.

"Asshole."

"You're not a very good agent, getting all emotional and distracted. I wasn't even trying to hide Rex."

"Fine, saves me a flight." Rex sighed and dropped into a well-worn leather arm chair.

Jack grinned and poured himself a drink.

"Where's your boyfriend?"

"Oh, you can say it without sounding like an asshole, good job."

Rex leveled a dull stare at him.

"Safe, nearby."

"You and yours been stirring shit up again world war two?"

"Rex, shit gets stirred up, one way or another."

"My boss wants me to convince you to join up."

Jack stared at rex then burst into laughter. He finished his drink then poured a second and sat on a tall stool in Rex's kitchen. Annoyed Rex followed him.

"Were you really going to fly to the U.K to ask me that?"

"That or resign." He sighed. Jack snorted.

"They don't know about your little uh trick do they?"

"You think I'd be here talking to you if they did?"

"Sure, after awhile they tend to run out of tests and ideas." Jack mused and sipped his drink. Rex stared at him for a long moment and filed that away.

"Why are you here?"

"What I can't save an old friend a trip?"

"Are we friends?" Rex asked. Jack considered.

"I mean, you're a joke, and –"

"Companion, old companion." Jack said and grinned strangely.

"Right, well you said no –"

"You're going to resign."

"Are you high?"

"And you're going to work for me."

"Hey, dumbass, your own organization threw your ass out."

"Ha, them, don't worry about them I have –"

"No. Tell you what. I'm gonna go private sector, get me a seven figure salary and live the life –"

"You're not fooling me." Jack said and sipped his drink again.

Rex scowled. "What are you countering with? Bullshit, amateur hour alien hunting? Die young and painfully?"

" _You_ don't have to worry about at all." Jack pointed out.

Rex walked to his front door and opened it.

"Finish up and get out I gotta get some sleep."

Jack downed his drink and got up, he started to pass Rex then stopped, inches away, chest to chest. He could smell Rex, not his expensive cologne or the liquor on his breath, his personal scent.

"Think about it Rex." Jack said softly then pushed past him and into the hallway.

Rex let out a breath and closed the door shaking his head.

Ianto breathed in the night air and looked across the city. It was a beautiful night, a light rain had fallen earlier wetting the seats and clearing the air.

"Well?"

"He's thinking about it." Jack said and adjusted his coat.

Ianto frowned and looked back at the city.

"He would be crazy to do it."

"Rex is crazy."

Ianto thought about what Jack had told him about the Miracle.

"I suppose."

Sensing Ianto's unease Jack impulsively swept him up and kissed him.

Ianto melted against him. Breaking away for a breath the apartment building's main exit swung open.

"Seriously get a damn room." Rex snapped.

Jack grinned at him. Ianto leveled a cold indifferent stare at the brash American.

"Welcome back."

"Screw you."

"Ahem." Ianto said softly and flashed his teeth at Rex.


	16. Regret

Jack knew he was gone as soon as he walked through the door. Everything was silent, clean, efficient and empty. His heart lurched and he closed his eyes, drew a slow breath through his nose and opened them.

It was inevitable, something had shifted between them after Ianto's near assassination. Something primal and vital, Ianto was changing. Something was coming, had been coming since they defied the bounds of reality to bring him back, no, since Ianto himself had.

Jack had resisted but it was his own selfishness in the end that had stayed his hand. He could have stopped the other Ianto, should have, he had known it then and knew it now. Now the price had to be paid and it looked like it would be paid by Ianto.

He closed his eyes and remember a conversation from weeks after his miraculous resurrection.

" _Jack? Do you…regret what he did?"_

" _No. How could I?"_

" _Miracles aren't free Jack."_

" _That's true but…sometimes they don't cost as much as they should."_

" _A life for a life?"_

" _We can hope."_

" _No, I don't think it will be that cheap Jack, we're talking about not just screwing with timelines but dimensions. Could you have stopped him?"_

" _Maybe."_

Then Ianto had fallen silent and finally drifted to sleep roughly an hour later. In Jack's arms, and Jack took comfort and solace in the warm weight of Ianto in his arms and wished he could believe in a god to pray to as the endless night settled in.

The bill was coming due. Ianto had known, all those months ago, before the alien assassin, before new Torchwood…he had known. So had Jack, really, alone in the long sleepless nights he sometimes thought he could hear it coming.


	17. Layover

He thought about their third meeting, when he had helped Jack capture the dinosaur and won a place at Torchwood 3. The choking gall of betrayal sweetened by hope. Jack's Webley pressed to the back of his head, cold hard words edged in black hate… Jack's lips on his as air and consciousness rushed back. Lisa's memories spilling from a stranger's bloodied lips and the shots…oh god the shots.

He sat up struck his head on the airplane window next to his seat. He winced and absently wiped at the tears on his cheeks. First class bought you enough room and grace for such things to go unmentioned. There was a time when a dream of Lisa would have found him in Jack's arms. Now he took what comfort he could from the blanket of clouds below shot through with golden shards of sunlight.

"Sir?"

He looked over his shoulder, a handsome boyish attendant was smiling expectantly at him.

"Dinner sir, would you prefer meat or vegetable?"

Food of any substance sounded repellant but he had a long way to go.

"Uh vegetable, thank you."

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"Scotch." He blurted it without really thinking. Drinking was not a great idea but…why not? He had hours before the plane would land.

 _You keep aging?_

 _Yeah, not much, at least so far just the odd gray hair –_

 _But…you can't die._

 _I don't scar either but I age._

 _What will become of you?_

The burn of the alcohol tore away the memory.

Jack waited in the arrivals area, behind ropes and electronic gates and all the security he could easily bypass. He didn't want that, he didn't want to be spooky all powerful Captain Jack Harkness, he wanted …normal. He wanted to meet his boyfriend after a long flight and get dinner on the way home. Admittedly they were on the wrong side of the Atlantic but a guy can try.

He saw Ianto exit carrying a single bag. He didn't look up, making a beeline for the rows of taxis waiting at the curb. Jack hurried to intercept him.

"Ianto." Jack said and touched Ianto's arm. Ianto flinched and sighed when he recognized Jack.

"We need to talk –" Jack said.

Ianto appeared to think it over. The taxis were nearby but so were the inevitable security personnel, he wouldn't put it past Jack to cause a scene just to get his way. Resigned Ianto nodded.

"Lead the way." He said softly.

Jack managed to spirit them into a high class lounge apparently usually reserved for the sort of people that carry the black American Express car and think less than six figures to run a household on is poverty.

Ianto waited patiently while Jack ordered drinks.

"What do you want Jack?"

"To talk."

Ianto waited letting the silence work in his favor.

"Why did you leave?"

Ianto sighed but was saved from a reply as their drinks arrived. He didn't touch his.

"You know why –"

"No, I don't, I love you –"

"Part of the reason I love you Jack is your strength. You stand strong in the face of so much…shit. Except you didn't once. One time you tried to walk away, tried to run…" He remembered Jack's anguish and fear, closed his eyes.

"Ianto you –"

Ianto opened his eyes. "That darkness in you Jack, the impulse that made you order me to execute Lisa, the same one that whispered to you to run from the 456…that ruthlessness it's in me too Jack."

Jack's face twisted in doubt and worry. "No, Ianto, you're –"

"A liar, a sneak, even a killer. We're all of these things Jack, everyone in Torchwood was. Even your precious Gwen." He spoke without heat, an almost lecturing tone. "I was particularly good at it wasn't I? I kept Lisa in the hub for months, it wasn't until I brought in someone to help that you found her. I lied to you about more than that, who I was, how I grew up. You knew I was a drifter but never asked why I drifted. You know, I still can't tell when you're lying half the time."

Jack sipped his drink.

"I'm not running from _you_ Jack. I'm running from _us_. I haven't told you everything. When I was shot I learned some things." Now Ianto paused, seemingly thinking over his next words.

"Ianto, let me help you."

Ianto considered Jack's offer then spoke again. "Bychus." His bright eyes watched Jack. Jack's initial reaction was frustration then his expression froze grew confused and he leaned back in his seat.

"Bychus." He said softly then nodded to himself.

"Something is coming Jack, I think I have to stop it or maybe I have to help it … I don't know. I can feel the pressure it's like being in a plane except my ears won't pop. A constant pressure, a rhythm in all my thoughts, it's like standing too close to the speakers at a concert only the beat is my pulse and I can't stop it."

"Broad souled. Why didn't you tell me?"

"You're really asking me that?"

"We defied the laws of reality –"

"No, he did. He forced your hand, I can see it in your eyes. You watch me when you think I'm not looking and I can see the guilt in your eyes Jack. If it had been up to you alone I wouldn't be here."

Jack looked away tears in his eyes. Spurred by an impulse to mercy Ianto leaned forward and took Jack's hand.

"It would have been the kinder choice I think." He whispered. Jack pulled him forward and they kissed hard and rough. Ianto pulled away, sat back in his chair and ran a hand through his hair then looked across the lounge to the view of the runway.

"I can help you Ianto. If you'll let me."

"I don't think you're supposed to Jack, not yet, maybe not ever." Ianto said wearily.

"Why? Says who? You and me Ianto, think about it –"

"We would be unstoppable?" He asked with an eyebrow raised. "I think that's the problem Jack."

"No, it can't end like this, not like this Ianto, not after everything we've done and seen, everything we've survived."

"I love you Jack, I do, your ruthlessness, your courage, your…" He swallowed and returned to studying the view. "I love you Jack but I don't think we get a vote."

"That's unacceptable." Jack snarled. Ianto rose and picked up his bag.

"I think if you …. Meddle…it will make things worse Jack."

"That's bullshit. This isn't about Bychus or whatever is coming, it's about us. You've always been afraid of us of what it would –"

"You think I'm ashamed of you? Uncomfortable to be in public with you?"

"Aren't you?"

"No Jack I've never been ashamed of you. I just never felt I knew where I stood, not until you brought me back. I love you Jack I always will but we both know you'll outlive me. We both know one day you'll love someone else. Have loved others and I don't mean a night of fun."

"Ianto you're –"

"That was part of the appeal really, to fall in love with an immortal man, it's a pretty safe thing, not like you'll be converted by Cybermen will you?" He said bitterly.

"Ianto, you're everything to me."

"I hope not Jack, I really do, we have what, forty years? is why I hesitated, why I always wondered where I stood because we _can't_ be forever, we can't grow old together and get a cat and bicker and... I might stand tall in the gallery of your heart Jack but I'm still one among many and …and that's confusing. It hurts sometimes. I've never been ashamed of you Jack, even when I should have been. You terrify me and enthrall me but you don't shame me."

"You could have said –"

"Could I? Maybe, maybe I could have. It doesn't matter now."

"I'm not leaving you again."

"That's right Jack, you're not. I'm leaving you. I can't be your everything Jack because when the time comes you'll _have_ to live without me. You can't reach into time like Syriath and risk all of reality for me, for us. I won't let you. I'm leaving you, I'm leaving _us_."

"What? You're dumping me to save me?"

"I thought you liked experiencing new things Jack, when was the last time someone you loved and loved you back chose to walk away?" Be cruel to be kind he told himself.

"Alice." Jack said softly.

Ianto looked away from the view. "Do you think she still loved you? Still does?"

Jack rose fast enough to send his chair skittering backwards.

"Ah there it is." Ianto whispered.

"What Ianto? If you want to go then go."

Ianto rose and shook his head. "Jack, for what it's worth. If I had been with you, I think Steven would still have had to die."

Jack sobbed.


End file.
